


grr.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10/13/20, Karaoke, M/M, Song Fic Kinda, konoha is a washio simp, my type by saint motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: konoha is a washio simp and he shows it by singing my type by saint motel.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	grr.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been having a brainrot with [my type by saint motel](https://youtu.be/32faUlvDxCw) as my go to song to lose braincells to bc i used to think it said “i’m a man who’s got a very expensive taste” but ye,,, i had this idea 10 minutes before my zoom class, then i wrote it during the class lmao optometry who amirite. but anyway hopefully this was a fun bite-sized fic,, teehee.
> 
> pls listen 2 the song if u don’t know it. thankszxc.

“Okay, okay!” Konoha shouted at the rowdy crowd—which consisted of his former high school volleyball teammates and some plus-ones—inside the high-class, private karaoke room provided by their well-off pro-volleyball friends.

“Quiet down, folks!” He shouted again; not to stop the chaos in the room but so that he can start his own version of it, “It’s my turn to sing. Kou, pass me the mic, will ya?”

His hyperexcited audience cheered loudly, genuinely excited of his performance, because of course, the jack of all trades can sing and dance well too. Bokuto passed him the microphone with a huge smile, barking the loudest _hey, hey, hey_ , for the night, then Konoha walked to the front and faced his audience.

As the first beat of My Type by Saint Motel dropped, Konoha lifted up his free hand in the air, pointing finger towards the ceiling, and he screamed a jolly _whoo_ into the mic, bouncing up and down together with the song’s rhythm.

It was absolute chaos, but Konoha liked the fact that his former team proved him that they can still get even louder.

When the first line came, his merry audience simpered down into a rhythmical clapping. At times like this, he regrets choosing the pharmaceutical industry over the entertainment industry, but whatever, right? What mattered right now was Sarukui translating the song’s lyrics to Washio like how they talked about after three straight shots of tequila and a comically idiotic dare.

Just like the man was reading his thoughts, Sarukui who sat beside Washio, winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Konoha winked back with a giddy smile. Maybe the alcohol was actually getting to him now.

Lowering his tone, he sang.

 _I’m a man who’s got a_ —Konoha held his gaze with Washio, both their stupid smiles growing awkwardly— _very specific taste_.

Konoha laughed into the song as he pointed a finger at Washio, singing; _you-you-you’re just my type_!

The room vibrated with excitement again, whistles and hoots coming from a lot of people. Konoha can see Sarukui translating, and Washio looked away to the side to chuckle, swiftly brushing a finger under his nose like he does when he’s feeling shy, trying to cover the pink rising up from his neck and to his cheeks with his fist.

 _Grr_. Konoha wants to eat him right then and there. Why is his 187.8cm boyfriend so _fucking_ soft and adorable, but when on bed he’s like an _oni_ ready to devour Konoha whole?

 _You-you-you’re just my type_! Konoha sang, and he sang it wholeheartedly, especially the next line.

 _Ooh, I think it’s time that we get leaving_. Konoha loves his friends but after seeing Washio blush and giggle to the side shyly, he just wants to kiss Washio all over. It’s a Konoha-only-experience-and-knowledge, but one time he kissed Washio in a particular spot (he wouldn’t share where), Washio crumbled _fully_. His breath hitched and proceeded to shriek and stiffen, then he let out the heartiest laugh Konoha has ever heard.

 _God_ , Konoha’s palms are itching to pull Washio’s hair while he kisses him.

Konoha started to approach Washio’s seat, and the room erupted into encouraging shouts and playfully insulting lines like ‘ _get a fucking room!’_ , and Washio tried to hide his embarrassment with an open-mouthed smile, shaking his head gently from left to right.

Konoha lives for this; embarrassing Washio with how much he fucking _simps_ for him.

The chorus came on again, and Konoha sat himself on top of Washio’s lap, titling his head upwards with a finger below his chin, rolling his hips downwards without actually making contact. Komi in particular was applauding this stunt.

Konoha jumped off from his seat slash Washio’s thighs, and invited Komi to dance with him. Of course, that man compacted with tons of universal energy would take this invitation and create chaos with him.

Washio couldn’t do anything as the _la la la_ part and the 7-bar break came on because a lot of people got on their feet to join Konoha and Komi dancing in front of him, doing all the weirdest and cringiest body rolls.

At the last chorus, Konoha’s back up dancers left him alone to do all the work again, so he climbed up his handsome, sexy tree boyfriend and clutched on tight around his wide, broad, shoulders, singing the last bits of the lyrics and swinging his body side to side.

In the last 15 seconds of the song, everyone was cheering and clapping, even more when Washio placed his huge hands on Konoha’s thighs. They started to chant ‘ _kiss, kiss, kiss!_ ’, and Konoha was slightly surprised that Washio was the one to initiate the kiss. It was just a quick one, and Konoha _was_ going to complain but Washio shut him up with one word.

Konoha shakily nodded as the next song’s intro started to play, and Sarukui, who was still in hearing vicinity cackled so mockingly that Konoha might actually take offense.

Washio then guided Konoha off of his lap and took the mic into his hand, standing up for his song as well. When Washio was far enough not to hear, Konoha threw a look at Sarukui.

“Shut up.” Konoha hissed, but the man only snickered less instead of stopping.

Once Sarukui composed himself, he took a deep breath and asked, “So.” He started, then his lips grew into a grin, “You still good there, pal?”

Konoha _fucking_ pouted, because obviously he wasn’t.

“No.” He said, strongly, and Sarukui cackled once again before sighing pitifully.

“You reap what you sow.” Sarukui said, “Patience is a virtue, Aki.”

“Shut up already. I’m trying, okay?” Konoha sulked and crossed his arms.

Earlier, Washio, with the deepest tone his voice box can muster, husky and sensual, said a single word:

 _Later_.

He growled; all of his intentions clear. Then right after that, he skillfully proceeded to belt out high notes for the ballad song he had reserved.

 _Grr_. Konoha wants to eat Washio right then and there. How can his sinful, hedonistic boyfriend put aside his lust for Konoha and be able to sing a sad, sentimental song just like that?

 _God_ , Konoha’s hands twitch, wanting to claw Washio’s back red as soon as possible.

Washio’s ' _later'_ comes into his mind again, and instead of working to help Konoha be patient, it was the opposite.

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA press F for konoha. jk.
> 
> i originally thought of this song as for himbos only but then i realized konoha’s a big washio simp and it doesn’t matter if he’s a himbo or not, he’s just a washio simp,, :DDDD
> 
> i’ve been writing fluff during October 13, 2020 (that changed quickly) and it was about time that i wrote smth light for wskn lmao i've been cruel to them.
> 
> the title is like that bc i have an attachment to brr and grr (they’re my only language these days) so washikono got the grr title. that’s saying a _lot_ about how i feel abt this ship and fic.
> 
> anyway, brr. hope yall liked that bc i sacrificed listening to my dean’s lesson for this lmao. mwa.


End file.
